mythicrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
One of the Main Characters, if not 'The Main Character'. Tyler is the youngest Twin to Trinity, and had always been the young, nice and girly one of the two. Even before Akai's birth, Tyler was her mother's favorite as she was the most suitable to be a princess. About Tyler: Childhood: Tyler’s childhood was very basic when she was young; she would spend her time with her mother and twin sister Trinity learning the dos and don’ts of being a princess. Her childhood became more complicated as she got older her mother Kairi became more distant towards Trinity. At the age of 4 her younger brother Akai was born, as Akai was a precious male heir to the throne for their father king Nazarith, therefore he hired guardians who would protect his children and where willing to put there lives on the line.Nazarith was soon to find out that they weren't who he expected, the guardians sent were from hell, It didn't take much to convince Nazarith that they were up for the job considering there pass's Kairi was unsure. Akai was assigned Shinra and Tyler Shuriken, this was unacceptable for nazarith as he felt shuriken should be the one to guard his son but nothing could be change, they had been picked for a reason beyond their control. Trinity was not assigned a guardian which had its effects on her, she became envious of her brother and sister and grew more rebellious as she got older. This affected tyler greatly as she was very close to her sister when they where younger and became curous as to why her sister started to act distant and withdrawn. The Death of her parents: On the day of her parents death nothing in paticular had happened. It was a normal day and tyler went about her routin as normal. She knocked on Trinity room door but as usual she didn not respond. Tyler then spend the rest of the day with Akai. It wasn't until Shurkien came in the room and ask to talk to shinra alone that tyler began to feel uneasy. Both Shuriken and Shinra then entered the room. Shuriken explain that their parents had been found within the castle. Tyler struggled to believe this at first, but it soon became real when guards swammed the castle. Tyler did not cry, as she had been ubale to physically cry from birth. Instead Tyler tried to be strong for younger brother Akai and comforted him. Tyler worried about her sisters safety ask where she was. Shinra assured Tyler that she had sent a guard to escort Trinity to them. Trinity was then brought into the room. Tyler was asked her if she was ok but Trinity ignored her. Tyler did not take it personally and continued to stand with Akai. Appearance and Personality. Tyler appears as a Rosso Red curly headed girl with beatiful green eyes which range in shades. She has a pale skin tone like her mother. Tyler is quite short (unknow size) in comparison to some of the other characters. She is usually seen wearing a dress ranging in length and style, however after beening forceably taken to the human realm her style of clothes changes dramatically. Tyler has a kind and friendly personality. She gets on well with almost all the characters throughout the manga. She is forgiving and can seem very innocent. Although brought up to be elegent and withdrawn tyler becomes more independant and determind during her stay in the "Human relem". She soon comes out of her shell and shows her self for who she really is. Category:Characters